


break the rules and spikes grow from your skin

by TheMysteryfox82



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Varian Has Issues (Disney), man those black rocks must've been deadly for such a tiny village, no wonder varian was so worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryfox82/pseuds/TheMysteryfox82
Summary: Takes place a little after "Queen for A Day"Rapunzel visits Varian in Old Corona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	break the rules and spikes grow from your skin

**Author's Note:**

> i started thinking about varian's calculations with the black rocks along with the shot of that house tipped over bc of them and realized he was right to be worried

Slowly, carefully, Rapunzel walked into the dull room of the tower, the black rocks surrounding them at all sides. "They're _gone_ ," Varian said into the dead air outside his window. Anxiously, Rapunzel walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Whatcha-uh, what are you talking about Varian?" She asked, standing at his side. His eyes were so empty. Devoid of sadness, devoid of anger, just pure blue spaces of nothing. "Almost everyone is dead. The black rocks-They ripped houses from their foundations and tipped them over. Impaled people as they fell and ran." The princess's eyes looked up to the sight of Quirin, still trapped in amber, the rocks surrounding him to further encase him. "The ones who weren't dead managed to evacuate." Varian whispered, "There's no-one left but me."


End file.
